


3rd Floor Best Floor

by hamilton_taylorklaine



Series: Yorktown Hall [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALL THE FRIENDSHIPS, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Jokes, College, Dorms, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Implied Family Issues, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Non-Binary Peggy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Texting, Tumblr Memes, accidental misgendering, non-binary Lafayette, shits and giggles, sorry for all those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_taylorklaine/pseuds/hamilton_taylorklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yorktown Hall Resident Assistant George Washington starts a group chat with his new freshman residents so they can all get to know each other. Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>~*~aka it's another college/texting au~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lafayette: Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a prequel to "all this liquor bringing out the truth" but you don't need to read that in order to understand what's going on here.
> 
> I also wanna put some info at the beginning here for younger readers/non-American fans/anyone who doesn't know that much about American universities. A Resident Assistant (or RA for short) is a typically older student who is kind of a supervisor for all of the other students living in the dorm. They run group activities for their students, update them on what's going on around campus, help resolve issues between roommates if necessary (the student has to come to the RA first), and make sure everyone is following the rules of the dorm. They're definitely more of a friend than a chaperone or a parent-type figure, but they're not afraid to bust you if you're caught with alcohol or drugs, which are typically not allowed in any college dorm unless everyone living in a room/apartment is 21 or older. It's a job, so RAs get paid and most get free housing. They live in a single-bed dorm. RAs are exclusively upperclassmen, so either sophomores (2nd year), juniors (3rd year), or seniors (4th year). For this story, I decided to make George a junior, so he is about 20-21.
> 
> Sticking with age for one second, all three Schuyler sisters are living in this freshman hall. I haven't decided on all their ages yet or their backstories for why older Angelica and younger Peggy are freshman in college/living in freshman dorms, but I'll worry about that later. Eliza is 18 years old, and the rest of the characters aside from George, Angelica, and Peggy are also 18.
> 
> I'm basing the structure of the Yorktown Hall building off of my own freshman dorm. There are many doors that lead into the building, and the building is wider than it is tall. Everyone is given a key at the beginning of the year, which gets them into their section of the building, their hallway, and their room. The hallway is separated by binary gender, boys on one side, girls on the other. A door separates the two sections of the hallway, but everyone can go through the doorway to the other side of the hallway whenever they please. The other end of each hall is just a wall, so each floor is very large from the outside but George's residents do not take up the entire floor. There are multiple sections of each floor with different RAs.
> 
> Each gender's side has one communal bathroom in the hallway, which contains a few stalls, a few showers, and a few sinks. Lafayette uses gender-neutral pronouns, but being biologically male, they live on the boys' side. George's single RA room is also on the boys' side. I haven't decided yet if the school accepts Laf's pronouns, since that is something colleges have only just recently begun to accept. Like, within the last 6 months recent.
> 
> If I missed anything or you have any other questions about the American college system, leave them in the comments or contact me on my other social media, which will be at the end of the chapter.

George Washington created the group Yorktown Hall 3rd Floor

 

 

George Washington added Aaron Burr, Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens, James Madison, Gilbert du Motier, Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds, Angelica Schuyler, Elizabeth Schuyler, Margaret Schuyler, and Samuel Seabury to Yorktown Hall 3rd Floor

**George:**  Hello and welcome to King's College! I'm sure you all have seen your housing assignments online by now and know that you are living on the third floor of Yorktown Hall. My name is George Washington, I am a junior and a political science major, and I will be your RA this year. I'm so excited to meet you all in September, and I have a feeling you are just as excited as I am. So, I decided to create this group chat so we could all get to know each other before move-in. To start things off, I thought we could break the ice by introducing ourselves with our name, hometown, major, pronouns, and if you have anything else interesting you would like to say about yourself.

**George:**  Oh, it seems I forgot to mention, I am from Westmoreland, Virginia, and my pronouns are he/him.

**Alexander:**  YO

**Alexander:**  i'm alexander hamilton, you can call me alex if you want, i'm originally from nevis in the carribean but i currently live in new york, my pronouns are he/him, and people back home refer to me as "non-stop" whatever that means i guess that's something important you should know

**George:**  What's your major, Alex?

**Alexander:**  double major in political science and journalism, pre-law track, with a minor in american studies

**John:**  dude wtf

**Alexander:**  i just met you wtf don't tell me how to live my life

**Alexander:** i haven't even actually met you yet

**Alexander:**  wtf

**John:**  omg chill it's not a bad thing i'm lowkey impressed actually

**John:**  im just wondering how you sleep

**Alexander:**  it's not high on my list of priorities

**John:**  cool cool

**John:**  hey y'all, i'm john laurens, i'm from charleston, majoring in marine biology on the pre-law track, and my pronouns are he/him

**John:**  and my favorite animal is turtles

**Alexander:**  how do you pre-law with bio

**John:**  i wanna be a lawyer but for like animal rights and anti-deforestation and alternate energy sources and like "HEY CONGRESS GLOBAL WARMING IS A THING"

**Alexander:**  like an environmental lawyer?

**John:**  yeah that sums it up nicely

**Alexander:**  omg like marshall eriksen

**John:** WHAT THE HELL

**John:**  WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE THAT MONTHS AGO

**John:** WHAT THE FUCK, I'M BREATHING REALL HARD RIGHT NOW IM HAVING A CRISIS

**John:**  yes exactly like marshall eriksen

**Alexander:**  omg i got worried for a second you didn't like himym

**John:** wtf who doesn't like himym

**Alexander:**  anyone who watched all the way up to the series finale

**John:**  what series finale lol

**Alexander:**  tru

**Angelica:**  ijust dropped my phone omg imym

**Angelica:**  *himym

**Angelica:**  best show

**Gilbert:**  i do not understand what is a himym

**Elizabeth:**  it's short for how i met your mother

**Gilbert:**  how could you have possibly met my mother i am in france

**Hercules:**  oh my god

**Alexander:**  IM CACKLING GOOD LORD

**Angelica:**  it's a tv show best tv show ever aside from the series finale and as soon as we all move in we're binge-ing it it's been decided

**Alexander:**  yes good

**John:**  SIGN ME THE FUCK UP

**Gilbert:**  but if you say the finale is so awful how could i possibly enjoy it

**Hercules:**  john you fucking ruined it for him

**John:**  i am feeling so attacked rn

**Gilbert:**  actually my pronouns are they/them excuse moi

**John:**  oh shit

**Hercules:**  oh my god

**Margaret:**  YA'LL I JUST GOT ALL THESE 

**Margaret:**  SHITS ALREADY HAPPENING MORNING MOTHERFUCKERS

**George:**  oh dear

**Hercules:**  oh my god holy shit i'm so sorry man

**Hercules:**  wait no oh my god

**Hercules:**  is that offensive

**Hercules:**  idk man i've never been friends with a nonbinary person before idk that much

**Hercules:**  SHIT I SAID MAN AGAIN

**Hercules:**  sorry dude

**Hercules:**  FUCK

**Elizabeth:**  oh wow

**Alexander:**  *grabs popcorn*

**Maria:**  i walk in to this disaster

**Hercules:**  don't come for me

**Gilbert:**  it is alright mon ami i understand

**Gilbert:**  i do not really label my gender, but the closest identifier would most likely be non-binary or genderqueer

**Gilbert:**  nicknames like "man" and "girl" make me uncomfortable so if you could refrain from using things like that that would be wonderful

**Gilbert:**  however, i have come to understand that "dude" is sometimes used for both genders in america, but i have not had experience with it yet so we shall see

**Gilbert:**  i understand if you slip up sometimes, Hercules, and all of you. i recognize that this is a new idea for many people, non-binary gender, and am aware that people make mistakes. however, i am also able to tell when someone is purposefully misgendering me, and if i see that, i am not afraid to, how you say, cut a bitch

**Gilbert:**  also please call me Lafayette, merci

**Angelica:**  *praise hands emoji*

**Elizabeth:**  why am i teary-eyed

**Margaret:**  ROYALTY

**John:**  Lafayette: Better Than You

**Hercules:**  wow, thank you for being so understanding lafayette. honestly. if anything anyone says makes you uncomfortable let me know i will kill em for ya

**Gilbert:**  oh my goodness i am blushing so much you are all so sweet

**Gilbert:**  also if you want to shorten it to Laf that is acceptable as well

**George:**  Lafayette, I think this app allows you to change your display name if you would like.

**Gilbert:**  is everyone here so they are aware that i am changing my name

**Margaret:**  i just got here hi

**Maria:**  same

**Thomas:**  i just finished reading everything

**James:**  me too

**Samuel:**  Hello

**Aaron:**  Go ahead, Lafayette

**Gilbert:**  bien

Gilbert du Motier changed their name to Lafayette

**Alexander:**  ay que fabulosa

**Margaret:**  HSM???!?!?!?!?

**Alexander:** FUCK YEAH

**Alexander:**  also i'm fluent in spanish

**Alexander:**  but yes

**Elizabeth:**  WAIT CAN WE FINISH INTRODUCTIONS FIRST AND THEN DISCUSS BECAUSE I HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY ABOUT THIS MOVIE

**Hercules:**  right yes

**Alexander:**  kay wait

Alexander Hamilton changed their name to Alex Hamilton

**Alex:**  k go

**Lafayette:**  well as you all already know i go by Lafayette and my pronouns are they/them. i am an exchange student from auvergne, france and i will be residing in nyc when i arrive in america. i plan on studying English but that might change

**John:**  you seem fine righht now in english tbh

**Lafayette:**  merci

**Hercules:**  sup my name is Hercules Mulligan. i was born in ireland but we moved to new york when i was a baby so i don't remember it and i don't have an accent. my pronouns are he/him and i'm majoring in fashion design

**Maria:**  omg can you sew me a dress

**Hercules:**  maybe if you're nice to me

**Angelica:**  wait you're studying fashion

**Angelica:**  and your name is Hercules

**Hercules:**  if you make fun of my major or sing anything from that movie i will drop kick you so fast you'll be saying hi to laf before you even realize

**Aaron:**  whoa

**Margaret:**  i ain't afraid o you

**Alex:**  you should be have you seen his facebook profile pic

**Margaret** :no why

**Margaret:**  oh shit now i get it

**Hercules:**  it's called a facade

**Hercules:**  i'm actually really nice if you don't cross me

**John:**  duly noted

**Angelica:**  ANYWAY

**Angelica:**  I'm Angelica Schuyler, don't call me Angie, the only people who can do that are my sisters, i'm originally from albany but i currently live in nyc, i'm majoring in political science, pre-law track, and my pronouns are she/her

**Alex:**  yaaaaaaas female lawyer yaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

**John:**  get it

**Angelica:**  *blushes*

**Elizabeth:**  ME NEXT ME NEXT

**Elizabeth:**  i'm the middle schuyler sister elizabeth, but please call me Eliza, also from albany but living in new york, i'm majoring in elementary education and my pronouns are she/hers

**Elizabeth:**  and

Elizabeth Schuyler changed their name to Eliza Schuyler

**Eliza:**  ^-^

**Margaret:**  i guess that means it's my turn

**Margaret:**  margaret schuyler, youngest schuyler, margaret is gross so call me peggy, albany, nyc, majoring in hospitality and management although that might change

**Margaret:**  and my pronouns are she/hers but i've been thinking about gender a lot lately and that might change too

Margaret Schuyler changed their name to Peggy Schuyler

**Angelica:**  peggy wtf you never told me this

**Eliza:**  i feel Betrayed

**Peggy:**  i'm sorry but like gender is a really complicated and personal thing and i needed to do this on my own and i didn't really want outside opinions or anything and i'm still figuring it out but i didn't wanna say anything until i had something figured out

**Eliza:**  aww pegs

**Eliza:**  you know we love you and accept you no matter what

**Angelica:**  peggy i don't want you to feel like you have to keep this secret from us

**Eliza:**  same

**Angelica:**  i mean i get that this is your thing to figure out but yeah eliza's right we're your sisters we're gonna love you for all that you are no matter what and like herc said to laf if you're uncomfortable ever don't hesitate

**Angelica:**  take all the time you need bby girl

**Angelica:**  let us know if anything changes

**Angelica:**  we r here 4 u

**Peggy:**  thank you sis. and sis. <3

**Eliza:**  <3

**Angelica:** <3

**Alex:**  i'm crying what the actual fuck??????

**Eliza:**  can we call you herc is that ok

**Hercules:**  hercules or herc for short yeah thats fine

**Hercules:**  same alex fuck

**John:**  awwwwwwwwwww

**John:**  schuylers = family goals

**John:**  i wish my family cared about me that much

**Alex:**  that got so dark so fast wtf john

**John:**  u ahv 2 b level 5 friend to unlock my tragic backstory

**Alex:**  then i'm making it my mission in life to get there

**John:**  omg *^-^*

**Angelica:**  that's cute

**Maria:**  i ship it

**Thomas:**  are you even gay tho

**Alex:**  no

**Alex:**  but im bi as the fourth of july

**James:**  isn't it gay as the fourth of july

**Alex:**  yes but bi and july rhyme so

**Peggy:**  wbu johnny?

**John:**  like i said u ahv 2 b level 5 friend

**Alex:**  being gay is not TRAGIC john what the FUCK

**John:**  shh

**John:**  anyway

**John:**  aren't there other introductions to be made

**Maria:**  yes me

**Maria:**  hi, i'm maria reynolds, pronounced like mariah carey pronounces it, i live in nyc rn, i'm majoring in social work, and my pronouns are she/her

**Eliza:**  omg what do you wanna do with your social work degree

**Thomas:**  lol mariah carey can you sing like her

**Thomas:**  partially kidding but also curious

**Thomas:**  making conversation

**Maria:**  ok don't judge me my friends here are lowkey judging me for this but i really wanna be a trauma therapist or something idk what the official title is but i wanna be a therapist for people who have been raped and abused and stuff like that

**Maria:**  and sometimes i like to pretend i can

**Peggy:**  omg good for you we need more people like that

**Maria:**  <3

**Alex:**  AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Aaron:**  Alex, that's Whitney Houston

Alex Hamilton left Yorktown Hall 3rd Floor

George Washington added Alex Hamilton to Yorktown Hal 3rd Floor

**Alex:**  I AM A DISGRACE TO HUMANITY I SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO SHOW MY FACE

**Eliza:**  you literally just mixed up two pop divas its fine

**Alex:**  I SHOULD BE SHUNNED FOR ALL TIME

**Thomas:**  anyway

**Thomas:**  hey y'all i'm thomas jefferson and i'm from virginia, majoring in political science with a pre-law track, and my pronouns are he/him

**Alex:**  omg can i call you tommy

**Thomas:**  No

**Alex:**  ok

**James:** hi everyone, i'm james madison and i'm also from virginia with a major in political science, pre-law, and he/him

**Alex:**  omg can i call you jimmy

**Alex:**  jimmy fallon

**James:**  No

**Alex:**  jeez do you guys have any fun

**Thomas:**  i am Offended

**Peggy:**  why are you two literally exactly the same

**James:**  we're not

**James:**  but we've been friends for a while

**John:**  i ship it

**Thomas:**  i'm not gay

**John:**  a guy can dream

**Thomas:**  >.<

**Aaron:**  hello, my name is Aaron Burr, i'm from Newark, New Jersey, studying political science with a pre-law track, and my pronouns are he/him

**Samuel:**  Hello fellow students! My name is Samuel Seabury and I'm from Connecticut. I plan on majoring in English with minors in Religious Studies and World Cultures and my pronouns are he/him.

**Angelica:**  can we call you sam for short?

**Samuel:**  Sure!

Samuel Seabury changed their name to Sam Seabury.

**Alex:**  is that everyone

**George:**  I think so.

**Alex:**  great

**Alex:**  so what are our thoughts on ryan and chad switching clothes at the end of i don't dance

**Eliza:**  they obviously fucked

**James:**  obviously


	2. #BiAsTheFourthOfJuly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex strokes everyone's egos. Lafayette doesn't understand America.

**Alex:** i know it's two in the morning but i just stalked all of your facebook profiles and you are all beautiful ok good night

**Peggy:** while i will always appreciate affection, validation, and boosts to my self-esteem, fuck you, you fucking woke me up

**Alex:** don't normal people put their phones on silent when they go to bed

**Peggy:** the fuck is that supposed to mean

**Aaron:** can we not do this at 2 in the morning please

**Alex:** i wasn't planning on this

**Aaron:** good night, alexander

**Peggy:** hey sorry for being super mean last night i am a horrible person when you wake me up before i'm ready

**Alex:** no i feel bad because i literally don't sleep and i need human contact

**Peggy:** that was like the first thing you said lol i just wasnt expecting it so soon

**Alex:** we cool?

**Peggy:** we cool  <3

**Alex:** <3

**Thomas:** so you just decided to casually go through all of our entire facebook pages at two in the morning

**Alex:** no i'd been doing it for several hours already

**John:** the more i talk to you the more scared i get of you but i'm also intrigued af ngl

**Alex:** i appreciate that

**Eliza:** why though

**Alex:** i'm gonna be living with you guys for a year i need to know what i'm getting myself into

**Hercules:** are we really that bad

**Alex:** NO

**Alex:** did i not say you all were beautiful at 2am

**Alex:** you only speak the truth from 2-6 am

**Thomas:** why am i getting the sneaking suspicion you've done this before

**Alex:** like i said sleep is not high on my list of priorities

**Maria:** alex i dare you to compliment every single person here go 

**Alex:** easy

**Alex:** can my first compliment be the same for two people

**Maria:** i guess?

**Maria:** why?

**Alex:** because both eliza and john are actually the two most beautiful people on the entire goddamn planet

**Eliza:** oh my goodness *^-^*

**Alex:** like how did you get faces like that

**Alex:** i just want to stare at them all the time

**Alex:** and possibly make out with them

**Alex:** actually yes i definitely want to

**Alex:** plz

**John:** if you could see my face right now, holy shit alex

**John:** that's probably actually the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me

**John:** like my face is so red it is physically hot i can feel it

**Alex:** i hope that's a good thing?

**John:** very

**Alex:** :D

**Peggy:** john your gay is showing

**John:** stfu

**Peggy:** alex your bi is showing

**Alex:** #BiAsTheFourthOfJuly

**Lafayette:** copyright alex hamilton 2016

**James:** but if you had to pick only one...

**Alex:** don't ask me that rn

**Alex:** i pick both

**Angelica:** i don't know how i feel about you having a threesome with my sister

**Alex:** i don't like it either?????

**Eliza:** same

**Eliza:** but the sentiment is still appreciated my face is also very red

**John:** rt

**Lafayette:** what is rt

**John:** retweet

**Lafayette:** quoi

**John:** it basically means i agree with alex

**Aaron:** how do you explain what a retweet actually is

**Peggy:** you should join twitter laf

**Peggy:** we should all join twitter

**Angelica:** i can already tell that'd be a huge shit show

**Lafayette:** what is a twitter

**Lafayette:** you americans and your strange words mon DIEU

**Hercules:** come on laf you know what twitter is

**Sam:** social media app with the bird logo

**Lafayette:** ahh yes i know of this

**Lafayette:** not as popular in france

**Peggy:** so what do you even do in france, fuck baguettes?

**Lafayette:** precisely

**Aaron:** 0_0

George Washington left Yorktown Hall 3rd Floor

Lafayette added George Washington to Yorktown Hall 3rd Floor

**Lafayette:** you got yourself into this mess

**Lafayette:** that is how you Americans say it, yes?

**Lafayette:** also it was in jest we do not have intercourse with food items

**Angelica:** why are you an english major that was phrased so eloquently

**Lafayette:** *^-^*

**Maria:** anyway alex only complimented two people so far keep going

**Alex:** ok

**Alex:** well laf it kinda looks like you do your makeup and like????? how??????????

**Alex:** eyeliner always on fleek

**Alex:** lipstick so clean

**Alex:** i want you to teach me your ways but i also don't wear makeup

**Alex:** and if you don't actually wear makeup you just have that kind of face

**Lafayette:** i do wear makeup oh mon ami that is so kind of you and makes me feel so confident in myself

**Alex:** <3

**Alex:** jefferson you look eerily similar to laf

**Alex:** but that hair

**Alex:** fuck

**Alex:** im so jealous

**Alex:** and i also wanna run my fingers through it and just pull on it

**Thomas:** ;)

**Alex:** angelica i'm pretty sure i read all your facebook rants

**Angelica:** wat

**Angelica:** there are a lot

**Alex:** i know

**Alex:** u r v smart

**Alex:** srsly everything is so well thought out and articulated and argued so well and UGH i wanna hug you

**Alex:** AND PEGGY SCHUYLER IS THE CUTEST

**Alex:** i hope this doesn't sound like i'm treating you like a small child which you're obviously not but you're just SO CUTE all your pictures and statuses idek i just wanna squish you you have that face

**Peggy:** like i said i will take any and all forms of validation

**Peggy:** <3

**Alex:** maria

**Alex:** i hope this makes sense

**Alex:** but like remember when the bad blood music video came out and everyone wanted taylor to step on them with her heels?

**Alex:** yeah i understand what they mean now

**Maria:** O_O

**Alex:** (i'm basically trying to say i'd hypothetically sleep with you and trying to be as not rapey as possible)

**Maria:** thank you ;)

**Maria:** why only hypothetically

**Alex:** because i haven't actually met you yet and i'm not a one night stand kinda guy

**Maria:** so hypothetically would you buy me bagels the morning after?

**Alex:** if you wanted, of course

**Maria:** :D  <3

**Eliza:** why am i getting jealous?

**Aaron:** because he said you and john were the most physically attractive but not necessarily that he'd sleep with you

**Alex:** wtf i'd sleep with eliza

**Alex:** i'd sleep with john

**Alex:** fuck i'd sleep with all of you

**Alex:** did i not say you were all beautiful at T W O A M

**Hercules:** yes but who would you /marry/

**Alex:** either eliza or john

**Thomas:** which ONE?

**Peggy:** BOTH

**Peggy:** POLYAMORY

**Angelica:** pegs you do realize this is our sister you're talking about

**Peggy:** i stand by what i said

**Alex:** anyway where was i

**Maria:** you said you'd fuck me and buy me bagels

**Maria:** which tbh is a better compliment than just wanting to fuck me

**Maria:** #feminism

**Eliza:** PREACH

**Alex:** ok who's left

**James:** i don't think you did me yet

**Hercules:** me either

**Aaron:** same

**Sam:** me as well

**George:** am i even included in this?

**Alex:** OBVIOUSLY

**Alex:** ok

**Alex:** herc you got some MUSCLES boy you look like you can crush my entire body with your pinkie toe and i'm scared but i like it

**Alex:** james you post so much about how you're sick like how are you sick all the time i want to put you in a bubble so you never get sick ever again

**Alex:** sam you also have a cute face and your opinions seem to differ with mine on a lot of things so i'd like to debate you one day you look like you'd be fun to debate with

**Alex:** meanwhile aaron i cannot figure out your opinions on anything????? politics???? music????? coke vs pepsi????? absolutely nothing and it stresses me out and i want to go into your brain and know what you're thinking and how you feel about everything and everything about you

**Aaron:** that's slightly creepy but i'll take it

**Alex:** and i want george to be my dad ok i think that's it

**George:** O_O

**Eliza:** ....

**John:** why?

**Alex:** he just looks like such a dad?????? very warm and approachable and loving and kind and supportive and easy to talk to about anything and i just

**Alex:** i have issues

**Alex:** my dad walked out when i was 10

**Hercules:** oh shit sorry man

**Peggy:** well damn that took a turn

**Peggy:** that sucks hammy

**Angelica:** <3

**Eliza:** <3

**Maria:** <3

**John:** <3

**Sam:** <3

**James:** i thought you had to be level five friend?

**Alex:** no that's john

**John:** copyright john laurens 2016

**George:**  Alex, if you ever need anything, my door is always open

**Alex:** <3

**Lafayette:** don't you americans have a word for that

**Lafayette:** what is it

**Lafayette:** "daddy kink"?

**George:** O_O

**John:** DNGOW4HTGREGBPIDSBS

**Alex:** N NO

**Thomas:** I DROPPED MY PHNOE HESUS CRHIS

**Peggy:** I'M FUCKING CRHING THIS IS THE BEST THING O'VE EVER HREAD

**Maria:** HHELP

**Alex:** NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

**Aaron:** fuck

**Alex:** I JUT SAID I HAVE ISSUES LAF WTF

**Lafayette:** sorry?

**Alex:** thank you

**Alex:** i meant like actual father not sugar daddy

**George:** i'd prefer the former, even if both make me uncomfortable

**Alex:** <3

**James:** would you still fuck george though

**Alex:** hypothetically, probably

**Alex:** but laf just made it weird so

**Lafayette:** actually, i'm not sorry :)

**Alex:** >.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's my acknowledgement of alex/eliza AND alex/john see i tagged it right ^-^
> 
> but before you ask, alex/john/eliza is definitely not happening, i think it's cool but it doesn't flow with how the series progresses in my head. and if it doesn't make sense, alex/eliza is endgame for the 3rd Floor Best Floor story, but alex/john is endgame for the entire Yorktown Hall series.
> 
> and the squad are all bros they all love each other already don't worry :)
> 
> (also john isn't actually out yet i might make that its own chapter idk i'm running out of ideas real fast)
> 
> i feel like this isn't even that funny/good but i'm trying my best. if you have any ideas/suggestions/requests please please let me know in the comments or come chat with me on tumblr @ taylorklaine or twitter @ courtnoodles. your responses, even if they are few and far between, mean everything to me


	3. Vote Now On Your Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad talks politics. Sam dances to the beat of his own drum. This bites him in the ass. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Seabury is that kid everyone disagrees with, what else would you expect?

**Lafayette:** mes amis they will not stop talking about your election even in france i am annoyed but i am also terrified for you and the future of your country

 **John:** lolololololol

 **John:** we r so fukd

 **Angelica:** laf, depending on the results, can we move in with you

 **Lafayette:** i will be in america for school come november

 **Lafayette:** but i shall ask my parents

 **Hercules:** LAFAYETTE COMIN THRU

 **Eliza:** <3 <3

 **Lafayette:** i'm not even sure i fully understand everything and i am still scared

 **Aaron:** basically there were a lot of people campaigning for two spots and most of them were weird and dumb and said a lot of offensive things but some of them weren't so bad. one of them was a really old jewish guy who a lot of college kids liked but a woman was more popular. her husband was president back in the 90s. and then this businessman trump got the other spot which surprised everyone. the jewish guy bernie publicly supported the female clinton and everyone was like whoa. she had some issues with emails getting leaked but trump also had problems because he's really rich but not as rich as he says he is and is racist and sexist and wants to kick an entire religion out of america and has """"""big hands"""""" because that matters. clinton and trump just picked their vice president nominations or vp for short and the vp's sole job as far as we know is if the president dies they become preisdent. clinton picked this guy tim kaine who seems like a pretty good match for her policies and trump picked this guy mike pence who seems like a pretty good match for his policies. their logo looks like buttsex. also there was another scandal that bernie and clinton's side, all those people on their side kind of sabotaged bernie's campaign

 **Aaron:** a lot of people either love clinton, love trump, or hate both so it's a very touchy subject to bring up so if shit starts happening in this chat you're being warned now

 **Aaron:** all of this is way more complicated than that but that's the basics of it

 **Aaron:** it's a pretty historic election because we've had the same president for 8 years and it was the first black president and a lot of people loved him but a lot of people hated him

 **Aaron:** depending on who wins we could have either the first female president or the first president with no prior political experience

 **Peggy:** vote now on your phones

 **Lafayette:** mon dieu. bien chance.

 **Alex:** merci

 **Angelica:** peggy's just bitter because she won't be 18 by november and can't vote

 **Peggy:** #AnyoneButTrump #PleaseGodSomeoneStopHimBeforeThisCountryIsRuined

 **Hercules:** do i dare ask who y'all are voting for

 **Eliza:** clinton

 **Angelica:** clinton

 **Maria:** clinton

 **Peggy:** if i could, clinton

 **John:** i was originally Bernie or Bust, but trump will do too much damage to this country and voting for a third party candidate, to me, seems like a waste of my vote, so i'm planning on voting for clinton

 **Alex:**  rt

 **Hercules:** rt

 **George:** rt

 **Thomas:** i'm conservative as hell, but that man is a disgrace to the republican party. as a black man i can't vote for him. Clinton.

 **James:** rt

 **Aaron:** i'll probably decide in the booth. i want to see their debates first.

 **Sam:** trump, most likely

 **Peggy:** .......................................

 **Hercules:** o.0 0.O O.o

 **John:** ay dios mio 

 **Eliza:** why

 **Sam:** plenty of reasons! first of all, he's not afraid to be honest. he is blunt and says what most of us are too afraid to say because it's not "politically correct". ISIS is a real threat and we should be concerned for the safety of our country! and speaking of honesty, look at everything that has been happening to the democratic party. hillary's emails? her constantly changing opinions? the DNC essentially sabotaging bernie's campaign??? no, that makes me skeptical.

 **Sam:** and people say trump is unqualified? pfft! he's accomplished so much! everyone has heard of the trump towers! he is a remarkable businessman and knows how to make deals with just about everyone. and his family! wouldn't it be lovely to see that melania as a first lady? and ivanka as his first daughter?

 **Hercules:**  yeah, his daughter who he's said he'd fuck

 **Sam:** but of course, the issues are the most important thing, and that's where lots of people get it wrong. he IS pro-women! yes, he's poked at Megyn Kelly and Carly Fiorina, but it's the same way he treats men! that shows that he treats them as equals. and for the minority vote, he has had open support from blacks and Latinos! that proves he isn't racist.

 **Sam:** essentially, trump's logo says it all. he's going to put america on the right track, bringing us back to our roots and the principles on which this great nation started. he's going to Make America Great Again.

 **Alex:** okay no

 **Alex:** no no no no N O

 **Aaron:** alex, please, i know what you're about to do, spare the kid, you've barely just met him, not even

 **Alex:** i can't NOT do it bURR

 **Alex:** sam, you're wrong. simple as that. you're wrong

 **Alex:** but let me explain to you as to WHY you are wrong

 **Sam:** i

 **Alex:** yes, i also look for honesty in a politician, especially a presidential candidate, and the fact that DC has become this beacon of corruption disturbs me to my core. but HONEST? trump is the furthest thing from honest. the amount of times this man has flipped his position on nearly every single issue out there has made my head spin so much i feel like i'm watching a tennis match. if that's the case, there's no way you can believe a single word that comes out of his mouth. you might say the same about hillary, with her email scandal and how she didn't support gay marriage until 2013, when it was "politically convenient". in her defense, many other secretaries of state, including dick cheney, had personal email servers like her. there is and never has been a law against using similar public email servers. fbi director comey testified that there were NO classified emails. and in regards to marriage equality, i understand the opposite side, but there's no way we can know how or why she changed her mind. it could have been political strategy, yes, but it also could have been pure coincidence, or because of the fact that the LGBT movement was really ramping up beginning around that time. at least she is an open supporter of it now, and isn't that progressive in and of itself? it may be common sense but with the homophobia still present across the country, every person who is a public ally is important, especially those in positions of power.

 **Alex:** yes, isis is a threat to the safety of every citizen not just in america, but across the globe. yes, isis's mission is based in the muslim doctrine and completes most of their missions in the name of their muslim god and their holy scriptures. it's very easy to make a comparison between them and other terrorist organizations and dictators of the past. but does that mean every muslim on the planet is secretly working for isis? ABSOLUTELY NOT. not every strong believer of christianity is secretly working for the KKK, which, by the way, is also a TERRORIST ORGANIZATION based in WHITE SUPREMACY. so the absolute opposite of the solution is to group them all together and kick them out of the country. where have we seen that before? who else in history with this much power has done similar terrible things to minority groups?

 **Alex:** the answer, my dear samuel, to the isis crisis is to stand with muslim citizens and support them and listen to them and validate their struggles. isis' goal seems to be getting muslims to join their ranks and making them believe they are superior. if more muslims are shunned in america and by whites around the world, isis wins. we have to stand together to conquer this terrorism.

 **John:** i'm fucking CRYING alex is pulling out the RECEIPTS

 **Hercules:** tag yourself im isis crisis

 **Lafayette:** im the tennis match

 **Maria:** im "bURR"

 **Alex:** the sabotage of bernie's campaign is a terrible thing, and yes it's incredibly corrupt, but that falls on the shoulders of debbie wasserman schultz, not hillary. that would make me skeptical too, but i'm more concerned about the fact that the republicans in congress refuse to hear obama's nominee for a new supreme court justice because it's election season, even though obama still has 6 months left in office and nothing is getting done because of the split between the parties of the executive and legislative branches and the court having an even number of justices and being split so often. and yeah, okay, trump is a "successful businessman" because he's rich, even though he's not as rich as he claims he is and has filed for bankruptcy 4 times. and news flash, this is a country and a government, not a business. governments don't work like businesses. just because you have business experience doesn't mean you know anything about government nor does it mean you are in any way qualified to hold any kind of office. and sure, melania and ivanka are pretty to look at, but trump can't be anti-LGBT and say things about upholding the "sanctity of marriage" (not sure if that's his defense but it's a common one) when melania is his third wife. and she blatantly used a MASSIVE chunk of michelle obama's DNC address, obviously plagiarized, and republicans were praising her and applauding her when they most likely criticized michelle 8 years ago when she said the exact same thing. and herc is right, the fact that trump even JOKINGLY mentioned about sleeping with his daughter is absolutely disgusting on every single level

 **Hercules:** ;-*

 **Alex:** and the fact that you would even THINK trump sees women as equal to men is laughable. his comment on ivanka is proof enough alone. but he has said he believes women should be punished for getting an abortion, especially when he was originally pro-choice. LITERALLY EVERYTHING with megyn kelly at the debate and his blatant disregard of even trying to understand menstruation. the fact that almost every single time a woman has called him out on his bullshit, his response has been to call them a fat pig, ugly, a bimbo, and several others of the like. just because trump is mean to both genders, that in no way proves his feminism. it's a non-sequitur. trump has no feminism. and he's just plain MEAN. i personally don't want someone who not only dignifies schoolyard taunts with a response, but that response is belittling and name-calling, i don't want that guy in charge of the military and the nuclear codes. and as for minorities, he's paid people to act as supporters and used stock photos of black families. any racial minority with a brain knows that trump is an open racist and any policy he makes will be to benefit the white, cis, straight, rich, christian man, and that man only.

 **Alex:** essentially, america has its problems, but it's still the greatest country in the world. this time in history, in american history, is the most advanced, most progressive, most accepting society has ever been. taking america back would be taking it to a time where women could not vote, where women and religious and racial minorities were seen as lesser than the white man, seen as subhuman. where the LGBT community didn't even exist because it was so widely disapproved of. where prices may have been lower, but so were salaries. by putting the country in reverse, trump will most likely do more harm than good. the dictionary definition of progress is forward movement. progress cannot happen when you go backwards.

 **Sam:** your comment about race is discriminatory. you're saying that minority groups who support trump are stupid.

 **Alex:** first of all, i am from the caribbean. you are white. you are the only white person in an entire freshman hall full of racial minorities. i don't think you have any authority to say what is discriminatory against racial minorities.

 **Angelica:** F=FUCK

 **Peggy:** drag his ass

 **Alex:** secondly, yes, trump acknowledges minorities, but they are always deliberately separate from the "we" who wants to make america "great" again. you can also look at pure statistics, trump's policies simply don't line up with what african americans say they want in a president. i know i'm just saying african americans, but i'm sure they don't line up with many racial minorities either. and you can look this up yourself, trump has made so many racially charged comments long before his campaign began. "the blacks"? "the hispanics"? doesn't fly, sorry. if you are a minority who supports trump, you either choose to disregard these comments or are not aware he feels this way. if you support trump, you are not necessarily a racist, but you have no problem with rampant racism. 

 **Alex:** hillary is not a perfect person, nor a perfect candidate, but her policies line up with mine as well as the direction this country is heading. we cannot let that monster of a man into a position with that much power.

 **Alex:** don't get into a debate with a political science and american studies student

 **Alex:** check yourself before you wreck yourself

 **Alex:** *mic drop*

 **Hercules:** *standing ovation*

 **Angelica:** that was the most beautiful thing i have ever read in my entire life holy SHIT

 **John:** BITCH FUCK IT UP

 **Eliza:** YES ALEX

 **Maria:** D E S T R O Y E D

 **Thomas:** Y'ALL

 **Lafayette:** MON AMI C'EST MAGNIFIQUE

 **Peggy:** someone put a beat over that i wanna rap it

 **James:** how'd he type that all so fast though

 **Aaron:** have you considered joining debate when you get here? that was very well-written and thought out

 **Alex:** im joining so many clubs aw man just you wait

 **George:** Aaron is right, that was articulated and researched very well, but Alexander, I have to say, I am somewhat disappointed in you.

 **Alex:** huh

 **George:** This chat has been active for barely even a few weeks, and you have not even met Samuel in person, yet you go on this long, attacking tirade, judging his character simply because of who he plans to vote for? Unacceptable.

 **Alex:** Sir, in my defense, there were no personal attacks on Sam's character.

 **James:** "i don't think you have any authority to say what is discriminatory against racial minorities."

 **James:** "if you support trump, you are not necessarily a racist, but you have no problem with rampant racism."

 **James:** "check yourself before you wreck yourself"

 **Alex:** the first one is simply an observation and a sentiment that i'm sure many POCs agree with

 **Thomas:** that's true

 **Angelica:** white folks gotta learn their place man

 **Alex:** the second one shouldn't even be considered an attack, i was not calling him a racist, i adamantly said that he was not necessarily one just because he supported trump. it's simply common sense that if you elect a known racist into a position of power, you don't see anything wrong with their beliefs.

 **Alex:** and as for the last one, he knew my field of study from the beginning, he knew what he was getting himself into when he started this

 **Eliza:** *finger snaps*

 **Lafayette:** and to be fair, sir, i was the one who brought up your election in the first place

 **George:** Alexander, I see your points and justify them. Lafayette, I don't want you to think this is your fault because it isn't. And I don't want anyone else to try and put the blame on themselves either, because there is no blame to be placed. But for the sake of our sanity, can we all refrain from election and political discussions at least until the semester starts?

 **Sam:** sounds reasonable

 **George:**  Thank you

 **John:** but sir, you have to admit, alex dragged sam's ass around the world and to the moon and back. right?

 **George:** ...........

 **George:** you bet he did

 **Alex:** *wink kiss emoji* *peace hand emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor sam. sorry if you like him, but with everything happening, i had to pull a Farmer Refuted. and i did research. there is an article on why you should vote trump where basically all of sam's points came from and i wanted to smash my head against a wall. BUT i am white and cis and straight so if i said anything out of place or incorrect regarding any of anyone's points please let me know and i'll fix it.
> 
> PSA: if you are an american citizen and will be 18 or older come november, please please please REGISTER TO VOTE AND THEN GO VOTE. if you can't physically get to a polling place on election day there are absentee ballots you might be able to register for right now! you can get a ballot mailed to you and vote from the comfort of your very own home and then mail it back in!!! please, this is such an important election, whoever wins is going to shape the country differently and it could be disastrous. i don't care who you vote for as long as you go out and do it. the real washington, hamilton, burr, laurens, all your faves in this story fought so hard so we could have this power and this right and we cannot afford to fuck it up. vote. go. do it.
> 
> also for story related stuff, keep voting on ships, and if you have anything you want to see happen leave a comment or bother me on all my social media. or you can bother me on social media about anything. i was also thinking of adding king george and theodosia but they need roommates and i'm stuck. i also might do dumb screen names at some point but i only have ideas for alex, burr, and maria. plus doing names is easier for now. if you have any ideas let me know.
> 
> i'll keep writing as long as you want me to and as long as i have ideas. thanks for the love. <3
> 
> (bien chance - good luck)


	4. Zombie Robot Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy starts to figure things out. Someone has issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: i'm cisgender and have never questioned my identity. if i said anything inaccurate or out of place regarding peggy and their experience, please let me know.

**Peggy:** hey guys so uhh remember how i said i wasn't sure about my gender in the beginning yeah i'm still not sure but i kinda wanna try using they/them pronouns if that's okay?

 **Maria:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!11

 **Maria:** of course!!!! why are you asking us it's your gender

 **John:** yeah seriously peggy did you really think we would be anything less than supportive of your gender

 **Peggy:** <3

 **Aaron:** it's your gender, you don't have to ask us for permission

 **Aaron:** but i'm sorry in advance if i make mistakes

 **Peggy:** that's okay aaron  <3

 **Alex:** PEGGY IS GREAT I LOVE THEM AND I FULLY ACCEPT THEIR GENDER

 **Peggy:** :D  <3

 **Hercules:** what aaron and alex said

 **Lafayette:** my dear of course we will use new pronouns for you!!!! if you have any questions, please ask

 **Peggy:** <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Angelica:** MARGARET LAUREN SCHUYLER

 **Angelica:** WHERE ARE YOU COME TO MY ROOM IMMEDIATELY WE NEED TO TALK

 **Angelica:** ELIZA TOO

 **John:** lauren

 **Hercules:** omg

 **Maria:** guys, honestly, this just got really serious

 **Angelica:** oh omg peggy i totally accept your gender this is something else

 **Peggy:** unrelated?

 **Angelica:** not really

 **Peggy:** O____O

 **Aaron:** oh no

 **Thomas:** don't hurt them!!!

 **Angelica:** they're my SISTER thomas what do you think i am some kind of animal?

 **Eliza:** can we still call you our sister?

 **Peggy:** for now. that might change

 **Eliza:** k

 **Alex:** can i just applaud thomas for a second for using peggy's preferred pronouns meanwhile he practically tore apart and completely invalidated bisexuality in a private message to me

 **Thomas:** that's completely unrelated. the arguments used against bisexuality vs. nonbinary gender are COMPLETELY different. i may not completely agree with bisexuality as a valid orientation but gender is a social construct. PLUS this is peggy's brain and peggy's view on the world and themselves and i've know them a few weeks and i'm not gonna fuck with their self-esteem like that?

 **Thomas:** i'm not THAT much of a jerk

 **Thomas:**  and also i like peggy

 **John:** OH SHIT

 **Maria:** i want these screenshots of this convo though

 **Alex:** yeah, and invalidating bisexuality does wonders for the self-esteem

 **Lafayette:** CAN WE DO THIS LATER

 **Lafayette:** MY DARLING MARGARITA IS ABOUT TO HAVE WHAT SEEMS TO BE A VERY SERIOUS CONVERSATION WITH THEIR SISTERS ABOUT THEIR GENDER AND I'M SCARED FOR THEM

 **James:** margartia?

 **Lafayette:** we've been talking privately

 **Lafayette:** about gender

 **Peggy:** STOP

 **Lafayette:** o.o sorry

 **George:** Peggy, we love you. <3

 **Alex:** yeah what he said!!!!

 **Alex:** you'll be okay, girl

 **Alex:** *person

 **Alex:** ?

 **Eliza:** k we're going in

 **Eliza:** imma live tweet

 **Thomas:** is that appropriate

 **Eliza:** the people need to know

 **Alex:** i need to know

 **John:** i need to know

 **Hercules:** i need to know

 **Maria:** i need to know

 **Aaron:** i need to know

 **George:** i need to know

 **Lafayette:** i need to know

 **Thomas:** OKAY I'M GETTING LIKE ZOMBIE ROBOT VIBES OR SOME SHIT COOL IT

 **Eliza:** okay here we go

 **Eliza:** angelica has her arms crossed and looks kinda pissed but mostly sad??

 **Eliza:** and peggy just looks terrified

 **Alex:** PEGLEG :'( :'(

 **Aaron:** pegleg

 **Hercules:** ok ham

 **Eliza:**  A: "okay first of all peggy i fully accept your identity and will use your preferred pronouns and i love you no matter what"

 **John:** :'D

 **James:** then what's the problem i don't understand

 **Eliza:** oh here it comes

 **Eliza:** here it is

 **Eliza:** fuck

 **Lafayette:** ????????? ? ? ? ????

 **Eliza:** A: "But we're your sisters, Peg. Neither Eliza nor I knew before you put it in the chat, and I don't know about Eliza, but I kinda feel...like, betrayed a little? I don't know. I'm not necessarily mad, just...confused? I don't know, HURT. Hurt and confused that you confided in these people who've barely known you a couple weeks before your own sisters."

 **John:** ohhhhhhhhh

 **Maria:** angie :( :( :(

 **Lafayette:** i'm not sure if i'm understanding this properly what is wrong?

 **George:** it seems peggy never talked to angelica or eliza about their gender before coming out in this chat earlier

 **Lafayette:** oh i see. merde :(

 **Alex:** shit, indeed.

 **Aaron:** how many languages do you speak

 **Alex:** english spanish and french

 **Alex:** but don't a lot of people know that word anyway?

 **Eliza:** THIS IS IRRELEVANT

 **Eliza:** I TOLD PEGGY THAT I SUPPORT THEM AND LOVE THEM AND THEN PEGGY SAID GENDER IS A PRIVATE MATTER AND THEY DIDN'T WANT TO ASK US FOR OUR OPINION AND THEN WHEN THEY WANTED TO CHANGE PRONOUNS THEY FIGURED PUTTING IT IN THE GROUP CHAT WOULD BE FASTER BECAUSE WE WOULD GET THE MESSAGES TOO

 **Eliza:** and also the "ease of communicating behind a screen"??

 **John:** i feel

 **Lafayette:** ?????

 **John:** i feel this way too, sometimes it's way easier to type a message to someone rather than tell them out loud, especially if it's something important or dramatic

 **Lafayette:** o

 **Maria:** like????? ? ??? ??? ?? ;) ;) ;)

 **John:** my sexuality will remain a mystery until i feel ready to tell you

 **John:** plz stop

 **Maria:** ok sry

 **John:** <3

 **Maria:** <3

 **Eliza:** anyway

 **Eliza:** so then

 **Eliza:** angelica went back to her point about how we're their sisters and she doesn't understand why peggy wanted to go to the group chat first

 **Eliza:** A: "you've known these people for such a short time and you've known us your whole life, you don't know if they're gonna accept you or not! they could be transphobic! who knows?!"

 **Eliza:** no offense

 **George:** none taken

 **Eliza:** P: "i'm not trans, i'm fluid. or nonbinary, or nonconforming, i don't know yet! but i didn't know how you guys would react either, and if you weren't accepting, that would have been WAY worse!! i would have been so much more hurt if my own sisters didn't accept me than some freshman hall roommates who i don't know. and everyone accepts lafayette! herc made a big stink about defending them and getting their pronouns right! there was no way it couldn't have been fine!"

 **Hercules:** ;-*

 **Eliza:** aww

 **Eliza:** angie has that face when she knows someone is right but doesn't wanna admit it

 **Eliza:** P: "i get it though. i do trust and love you guys and i know you would accept me. the reason i didn't tell anyone at first was what i said, that i didn't want anyone else's opinion to influence me. it's my brain and i didn't wanna be pressured one way or the other. i only wanted to tell people when i was sure this was something i wanted to do. i rationalized telling the chat first because a couple of them are LGBT and all of them are accepting and you guys are in it so you would know. but that was quick thinking and i'm sorry if it made you upset, but you're right, family is first, and i'll tell you and liza first next time."

 **Eliza:** A: "no i'm sorry. i overreacted. you shouldn't feel obligated to tell us first just because we're your sisters. we shouldn't force you to be comfortable and open with us. i know you know we love you no matter what, and i shouldn't have gotten so offended."

 **Eliza:**  aww there's a lot of i'm sorrys and i love yous now it's cute

 **Eliza:**  and neo therds; hugdding

 **Eliza:** it's hard to tpye

 **Eliza:** ilm sqished

 **Peggy:** don't fight it lizzie

 **Angelica:** and don't call me angie

 **Alex:** EVERYTHING IS GOOD AND RESOLVED YAY

 **Maria:** can i call you lizzie omg

 **Hercules:** lizzie mcquire

 **Eliza:** maybe in kuje 2 weeks wheb i actuaaly meet youbi erpson

 **Aaron:** are you still squished in a hug

 **Eliza:** yed

 **John:** and the schuylers continue to be family goals

 **Thomas:** because your family would never support you like that?

 **John:** u got me ;)

 **Alex:** ANYWAY

 **Alex:** now that everything is happy and everyone is getting along can we lighten things up

 **Peggy:** sure?

 **Angelica:** why

 **Alex:** i found a meme

 **Peggy:** YES PLZ I AM THE MEME QUEEN

 **John:**  SAME

 **Peggy:** DID WE JUST BECOME BEST FRIENDS

 **John:** HELL YEAH

 **Peggy:** :D

 **James:** john is a meme queen

 **John:** HELL YEAH

 **Alex:** meme.jpg

 **Maria:** i love it

 **Angelica:** me every time someone tries to talk to me

 **Hercules:** i relate

 **George:** i don't understand you children and your memes

 **George:** like, i relate as well, but why do different things like this keep coming back

 **Peggy:** US CHILDREN AND OUR MEMES

 **Peggy:** george you're literally like 2 years older than us

 **Thomas:** YOU YOUNG WHIPPER SNAPPERS

 **John:** YOU KIDS GET OFF MY LAWN

 **Eliza:** THE DAMNED YOUTH OF TODAY WITH THEIR MEMES AND CHAT SNAPSS AND TWITTERERS

 **Aaron:** THE DEATH OF SOCIETY

 **George:** y'all i'm done with you

 **Maria:** but it's all in good light hearted fun

 **James:** yeah i don't know about anyone else but i think you're super cool

 **Alex:** rt

 **Peggy:** rt

 **John:** rt

 **Thomas:** rt

 **Aaron:** rt

 **Angelica:** rt

 **Lafayette:** rt

 **Eliza:** rt

 **Hercules:** rt

 **George:** <3 <3

 **Alex:** BUT

 **Alex:** getting back to the other thing

 **Aaron:** oh no

 **Alex:** ....

 **Alex:** would you say you're......

 **Alex:**  .........................

 **Alex:** washingDONE

 **John:**  :o

 **Peggy:** fuck

George Washington left Yorktown Hall 3rd Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that got way more dramatic than i intended. here is your nb peggy so many people wanted them and i am happy to deliver.
> 
> HOLY FUCK sorry for the insanely late update. i not only lost motivation to write, but i was EXTREMELY BUSY. i turned 21 on the 8th (!!!) and i had a bunch of family things to go to and then i got crazy busy getting ready to go back to school. i'm going into my senior year of college and i start school on the 1st, which means i'll have even less time to write, so updates will be even more sporadic than they are now. i'm sorry, but real life has to come first, especially when you hit senior year and shit gets really real. hopefully i will roll out a few chapters this week since i have basically nothing to do until classes start. i have another separate installment of the verse in the works too. we shall see.
> 
> keep requesting ships and memes and plot ideas (or if you haven't done that and you would like to, go ahead), if you have ideas for dumb usernames, let me know, if you have any thoughts on king george and theodosia being added in and who their roommates should be, let me know. leave comments if you wish, bother me on twitter and insta @ courtnoodles and tumblr @ taylorklaine. y'all continue to be the best.


	5. I've Been Stressing About This For 25 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette only speaks French when they get drunk. Move-in gets closer.

**Lafayette:** mes amis

 **Lafayette:** déplacer en est sur noys et je suuis tellement heureux he répondre à toys coz beauz viasfes

 **Eliza:** what

 **Aaron:** good morning to you too

 **Sam:** i'm assuming this is french?

 **Peggy:** this is garbage is what it is

 **John:** i am confusion

 **Lafayette:** EXCUSE-MOI MAGARTIA FANCAIS EST LA ALNGUE PLUS BELLE DANS LE MONFA EL EST LA LANGUE LE 'LAMPUR NE PAS INSULTEZ MON PAYS COMME CLA E MAIS METTRE UNE BAGUEETE POR AUTANT DE VOTRE DERIERE IL SORITR DE VOTRE OREILLE

 **Peggy:** yea ok

 **Maria:** i feel like he just dragged you

 **Peggy:** i'm not bothered by it

 **Alex:** this is a mess

 **Hercules:** ALEX

 **George:** ???

 **Hercules:** ALEX SAID HE SPEAKS FRENCH

 **Thomas:** ALEXANDER

 **Eliza:** HELP WHAT DID THEY SAY

 **Alex:** whoa

 **Alex:** give a minute

 **Alex:** it looks french but there are like 25 typos it's gonna take me a few

 **Aaron:** lafayette is fluent how could there possibly be typos

 **John:** .........

 **John:** laf have you been drinking

 **Angelica:** :o

 **Lafayette:** oh mon cher he seulment er quelques verres de vin eirn he maheru

 **Lafayette:** mais le vodka francaisd de est maerveilleuz

 **Hercules:** ???

 **James:** vodka

 **Thomas:** i'd take that as a yes

 **Alex:** and vin is wine so

 **Peggy:** LAFAYETTE IT IS ELEVEN IN THE MORNING

 **Lafayette:** mais il est 1700 en france

 **Hercules:** it is 2016

 **Hercules:** how drunk are you

 **Alex:**  no france goes by military time

 **Alex:** it's 5 pm in france right now

 **Maria:** oh that makes more sense

 **Angelica:** SO WHAT HAVE THEY BEEN SAYING I'VE BEEN STRESSING ABOUT THIS FOR 25 YEARS

 **Alex:** *clears throat*

 **Alex:** "my friends"

 **Alex:** "move in is upon us and i am so excited to see all your beautiful faces"

 **Alex:** i think

 **Eliza:** AWWWWWWWWWWW ^-^  <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Angelica:** LAF THAT'S SO CUTE

 **Maria:** :* :* :* :*

 **John:** wait what was that thing they said to peggy

 **Alex:** uhh

 **Alex:** "EXCUSE ME MARGARTIA FRENCH IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LANGUAGE IN THE WORLD IT IS THE LANGUAGE OF LOVE DO NOT INSULT MY HOME COUNTRY OR I WILL PUT A BAGUETTE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT WILL COME OUT YOURS EARS"

 **Aaron:** good lord

 **Thomas:** me too

 **John:** that is both savage and actually kinda mean

 **John:** i'm sorry peggy but i kind of love it

 **Peggy:** i appreciate the anger

 **Peggy:** and how they said ears instead of the typical mouth

 **Angelica:** what do you mean "me too" thOMAS

 **Angelica:** you just defended peggy's gender like 2 days ago what is this SHIT

 **Thomas:** i meant i also love france and french

 **Thomas:** i've spent many summers in france and it's a beautiful magical country

 **Thomas:** i love peggy don't worry i wouldn't shove bread up their butt

 **Peggy:** :D  <3

 **Alex:** note: do not cross angelica ever

 **Alex:** or her sisters

 **Angelica:** damn right

 **Alex:** *siblings?

 **Peggy:** yeah i'm kinda leaning more towards sibling now

 **Alex:** SIBLING IT IS

 **Lafayette:** omg thomas vouz avz été à la france qui est étonnant que coua aez faire no seulwmwn il

 **Lafayette:**  peut-être nous avons renoctreé une fois par ahasard ce ne serait pas drôle

 **Maria:** seulwmwn

 **John:** i agree

 **Eliza:** oh god

 **Eliza:** alex????

 **Alex:** "omg thomas you have been to france that is amazing don't you just love it"

 **Alex:** "maybe we have met once per chance wouldn't that be funny"

 **Thomas:**  possibly. i mostly stayed in paris but i might have travelled to auvergne on occasion

 **Lafayette:** :D

 **Hercules:** but actually

 **Hercules:** move in is in like

 **Hercules:** a few days

 **Hercules:** how fucking crazy is that

 **Alex:** I KNOW I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED I'M GOING TO VIBRATE OUT OF MY SKIN :D :D :D :D

 **Lafayette:** CK KICM FV IBJS DCN SPBKB   F

 **Aaron:** i feel so physically uncomfortable right now

 **John:** alex what the fuck

 **Alex:** sorry

 **Alex:** is that triggering

 **Peggy:** no it's just fucking WEIRD

 **Peggy:** LIKE HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE I DON;T KNOW

 **Alex:** LISTEN I'M JUUST REALLY EXCITED

 **Alex:** AND ALSO A LITTLE WEIRD

 **Alex:** BUT MOSTLY EXCITED CUZ LIKE I DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS IN THE CARIBBEAN AND NOW I DO AT LEAST I THINK YOU GUYS LIKE ME SO I'M JUST REALLY EXCITED TO MEET ALL OF YOU TOO AND ACTUALLY BE FRIENDS

 **Eliza:** OMG ALEX OF COURSE WE LIKE YOU!!

 **Eliza:** i'm also really really excited to meet you!

 **Eliza:** and all of you!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Eliza:** *many sparkly heart emojis*

 **John:** *rts so quickly my fingers break*

 **Angelica:** rt to all of that

 **George:** rt

 **Maria:** rt

 **Hercules:** rt

 **Peggy:** rt

 **Thomas:** yeah rt y'all seem cool i'm excited

 **James:** rt thomas

 **Aaron:** rt

 **Sam:** rt

 **Lafayette:** I RT ALEX

 **Lafayette:** ON PARDOM ELIZA

 **Eliza:** yes??

 **Lafayette:** RTTTTTTTT

 **Alex:** i'm guessing they agree with your passionate excitement and general goodness and pure happiness than thomas's passiveness and reluctance

 **Eliza:** *blush*

 **Thomas:** #offended

 **Alex:** <3

 **Alex:** also FUCK Y'ALL GON MAKE ME CRY UP IN HERE BITCH

 **Alex:** LIZAAAAAAAAA

 **Eliza:** :D

 **Peggy:** liza is best

 **Eliza:** :D

 **Maria:** alex and laf, when do you move in?

 **Maria:** actually when are you all moving in

 **Peggy:** wait before we answer that, alex, was that mess laf said earlier actually poorly typed french

 **Alex:** what mess

 **Peggy:** it just looked like keyboard gibberish

 **Alex:** oh

 **Alex:** yeah i'm pretty sure it was

 **Peggy:** k

 **Lafayette:** apeller un agaâchis francsais un plus temps margatia je vous ose

 **Alex:** "call french a mess one more time margarita i dare you"

 **Alex:** and surprisingly well typed

 **Peggy:** FUCKING FIGHT ME LAF GO ON

 **Angelica:** peggy no they're very drunk

 **Eliza:** plz don't

 **Peggy:** FIIIIIIIIIINE

 **Peggy:** but only cuz i love you

 **Hercules:** I'M MOVING IN ON AUGUST 28TH

 **John:** OMG ME TOO

 **Eliza:** SO ARE THE SCHUYLERS

 **Alex:** I AM

 **Maria:** ME TOO

 **James:** YUP

 **Thomas:** ME AS WELL

 **Aaron:** don't all freshman move in on the 28th

 **Hercules:** oh yeah you're right

 **Alex:** way to ruin it aaron

 **Aaron:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **John:** idk about you but i think he's redeemed himself cuz that's my favorite emoji ever

 **Angelica:** tru

 **Lafayette:** HSBFSJSJSJSJASJAJAJAAJ

 **Lafayette:** *********HA AHAHHA

 **Lafayette:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Maria:** laf have you never seen that before

 **Lafayette:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Lafayette:** J'ADOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Hercules:** i agree

 **Lafayette:** je depace pus tot en rains do programme d;echange

 **Lafayette:** 25 aout

 **Lafayette:** *************2 4

 **Eliza:** the 24th?

 **Lafayette:** puio

 **Lafayette:** O U I

 **Alex:** because of the american exchange program, so they say

 **Sam:** oh this is so exciting! what are we gonna do when we all get there?

 **John:** sober laf up. at this rate they'll be hungover long after move in

 **Maria:** we still have a few days

 **John:** i know

 **Lafayette:** PEYT-IN SE SAOULER

 **Peggy:** sao paolo, brazil?

 **Hercules:** seoul, south korea?

 **Alex:** BAAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Alex:** to all of that

 **Alex:** laf wants to know if we can get drunk

 **Eliza:** the legal drinking age in the us is 21

 **Lafayette:** MERDE

 **Alex:** ~*~*~*~we can do it anyway~*~*~*~

 **George:** ahem

 **Alex:** I MEAN WE CAN SING SONGS AND READ THE BIBLE AND PRAISE JESUS

 **Peggy:** how about no

 **Alex:** GOOD I DON'T WANT TO EITHER

 **Thomas:** cards against humanity as a compromise?

 **Maria:** I HAVE I CAN BRING

 **Angelica:** YAAAAAAAAAAS

 **Hercules:** MARIA THE SAVIOR

 **Alex:** what's cards against humanity

 **John:** A L E X A N D E R

 **Peggy:** STOP YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY

 **Peggy:** ?????????????????????????????????????????????

 **Alex:** no?? they don't have it in nevis??????

 **Eliza:** that's so tragic i'm so sorry you have been deprived of this treasure and your life has been so empty up to this point

 **Thomas:** rt

 **Angelica:** ELIZA

 **Angelica:** THOMAS

 **Angelica:** WHAT JUST HAPPENED

 **Hercules:** she right tho

 **Maria:** it's a card game it's super fun and super fucked up

 **Alex:** i already love it

 **Peggy:** KAY WE'RE PLAYING IT'S BEEN DECIDED

 **Peggy:** ALL OF US

 **Peggy:** GEORGE CAN PLAY TOO

 **George:** what

 **John:** YES

 **Eliza:** PLEASE?????

 **Thomas:** *puppy dog eyes*

 **James:** thomas what

 **George:** ok

 **George:** but only because i love that game

 **George:** and also exclusively for bonding purposes

 **Peggy:** YAY!!!!!!

 **Eliza:** :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

 **John:** guys i am actually really excited

 **Maria:** me too

 **Peggy:** same

 **Angelica:** mmhm

 **Alex:** COMMENCE COUNTDOWN

 **Alex:** 100

 **Alex:** 99

 **Alex:** 98

 **Aaron:** what

 **Aaron:** no that's not even right

 **Aaron:** move in is in 6 days alex

 **Aaron:** i'm so fucking confused

 **Thomas:** i think we all are

 **Alex:** friendship with alexander hamilton 101: constant confusion

 **John:** i'm excited for it tho

 **Alex:** :D  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think my faves are slowly becoming obvious
> 
> school is officially back on now and i'm starting to drown in it, which means this is going to be the last chapter for a little while. i'm only taking 4 classes so i'll try to find some time to write here and there, but there probably won't be that much. please continue to send me ideas if you have them and leave comments and kudos if you want to. they've kept me going, kept me writing, and i love every single one of you who've left a comment or clicked the kudos button. you are all absolutely amazing. good luck in school, and i'll see you next time! :* <3


	6. Author's Note/Announcement

Well it certainly has been way more than a hot minute.

This is not going to be fun for you to read. But I'm not dead, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth, and I'm still getting really nice comments on this story, which I really appreciate, so I figured everyone deserved some kind of explanation. 

Here is a list of all the things that have happened in the almost year since you last heard from me.

  1. As expected, senior year of college just about completely took over my life and I did not have as much free time to write.
  2. I student taught during the winter and spring and lost even more of my free time, if you can believe that. I had to give up a big chunk of my social life, a chunk that I still had during the fall, so if I had to do that, there was no way I could find time to write.
  3. I graduated from college. 
  4. I spent months trying to find a full time teaching job.
  5. I got a full time teaching job.
  6. I saw Hamilton on Broadway and it was just as amazing as I hoped it would be, please please PLEASE go see it if you can, Javier and Lexi and everyone are all so good I was shaking so much and cried a little and just. Yorktown live. Oh my god. Everything about it was phenomenal and unreal. Fuck.
  7. HOWEVER, all of that being said, the thing that happened during all of this that is most relevant to you guys is that, while I still love Hamilton a lot, I lost interest in fanfiction and involvement with the fandom.



I start my job in September. If i had to give up that much of my social life during student teaching, I have no idea what's going to happen to me with a full time job. And with the lack of interest in Hamilton fanfiction, any updates you guys get would not only be extremely sporadic, but I'd be forcing myself to write chapters that probably will just turn out shitty. And you guys don't deserve a shitty story.

So all of that being said, I think you can figure out where I'm going with this. 

I'm officially abandoning this story.

I'm really really, truly sorry. Part of the reason, too, is that I almost completely ran out of ideas. The only one that was really solid was Alex and Eliza's first date, which maybe I'll write a separate thing for if I find the motivation and if you really want me to. If you want to know how it ends, I know Alex and Eliza were going to be together and stay together through the end of this fic. The Yorktown Hall series, however, would have ended with Alex and John (you can read about them, if you haven't already, in "All This Liquor Bringing Out the Truth", the second part of this series). I also would have loved to develop Thomas and James, Lafayette and Hercules, and maybe others. But those plans weren't even starting to get developed. And I'm 100% sure Alex would have destroyed that cheeto we have as a president every single day because no one expected him to win. Not me, at least. And certainly not him.

If anyone wants to take the general idea of the Hamilsquad in the same freshman hall and run with it and take them through an entire school year like I wanted to, please feel free to do so. And don't hesitate to send it my way. Even after I just said I don't really read Hamilton fic anymore, if I inspired you to write something, I would be thrilled to read it.

Seriously. It's breaking my heart just typing this. But you deserve a reason and an update, and you deserve a good story, and you don't deserve an author who leaves for nearly a year and then comes back just to leave again. I hope you understand. 

If you're interested in me as a person, I'm on Tumblr @taylorklaine and I'm on Twitter and Instagram @courtnoodles. My Instagram is private, though, so if you're planning on following me there, just leave me your username so I know to approve you. I also have a couple of other fics up that I've written in the last year, but they're Jonas Brothers and Baby Driver, if you're in any of those fandoms. But if you decide to look for me anywhere, please don't hesitate, to message me if you want to. Scream at me about Hamilton, whatever you want. I'll reply, I promise.

And lastly:

Thank you. 

Thank you thank you thank you. From the bottom of my heart. For every comment, every kudos, every single click and passing glance at this dumb little story. All of it means so so much to me. More than you will ever know. 

I'm physically unable to type the word "goodbye" and leave it at that. So I'll leave it with the hope that you know that I love you all. I really truly do.

**Author's Note:**

> most of the hometown info is actually historically accurate i did research. there's very little on maria so i had to make hers up but i think everything else is fine
> 
> a couple things before i go:
> 
> i'm not sure how the ships are gonna work just yet. alex/eliza is definitely happening and possibly alex/john but that will definitely be at least one-sided. if you wanna see what happens to them please check out my other fic in this universe called "all this liquor bringing out the truth". this might end up having a lot of inconsistencies with that story but that's how my brain works sorry. my actual point is vote in the comments what ships you wanna see and if you want nonbinary peggy i'm thinking about it but i haven't decided yet. i also plan on doing funny/witty usernames but i need some help with that which leads to the following:
> 
> EDIT: by other ships i mean besides alex/eliza or alex/john that's been kind of set in stone given ATLBOTT but like do you want laf/george or laf/herc or thomas/james or peggy/maria or others idk let me know
> 
> i'm anticipating for this to be another standard Hamilton Texting AU full of dank memes and shenanigans and meta musical references and dumb jokes. but i'm not much of a writer (even though i finished this in two days while ATLBOTT took me close to two months) so updates will be irregular most likely and i'll need your help. i want your ideas, any dumb meme or meta thing you want to see, i'm open to a lot. if you have any ideas or suggestions leave them in the comments or you can contact me on tumblr @ taylorklaine or on twitter @ courtnoodles. also please leave general comments/critiques/words of praise in the comments because i thrive off of that
> 
> i hope i can keep this dumb little fic going. if you read this far, if you leave kudos, and if you feel so inclined to subscribe thank you i love you it means the world


End file.
